


I'm sorry that I love you

by mentalymental



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gore, I will add tags as I go along, Insecurity, I’m back I was on break, Lotor is a Creep, Lotor needs to stay away from Lance, M/M, Nightmares, Oblivious, Pain, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, So much fluff you'll get a cavity, agest with a happy ending, but also death, cursing, druid, hagger - Freeform, hagger is evil, im done, im not sorry, im sorry, insecure, it gets really dark, life - Freeform, life force, lotor likes Lance, pinning Keith, pinning lance, there will be a happy ending I promise, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalymental/pseuds/mentalymental
Summary: Voltron goes on a trip to a market place and Keith founds out something new about Lance will he tell Lance how he feels about him will Lance accept him or will they stay close friends or will Lance shut Keith outUPDATE: I will go deeper in the story and write a lot more chapters





	1. Adventure time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic there will be different POV. Between Keith and Lance. First chapter will be about how Keth POV then it will Lance POV From that same day.   
> This is my first fic enjoy

Keith POV: Alurra called for everyone for a team meeting for some reason she sound happy and I was sent to get lance because he didn't get the memo. Where is he I thought to myself I looked in his room, the kitchen, the pool and where the lions are held where could he be. Shit no what if there was an intruder and took Lance no no that can't be the alarms would have rang right? I started to run looking for Lance when I heard noise coming from the training room as I stepped in I saw him Lance fighting multiple trading gladiator androids I knew Lance was getting better at fighting but this the way he moved looked so grace full like he's dancing on air. Lances faces looked bruised and he looked so focused liked he never smiled before but he is still fighting with his bared well he's new one he managed to get two pistols guns he is surrounded by them maybe I should end the simulation but I also want to see him move more he looks so beautiful WAIT WHAT WHY DID I THINK ABOUT THAT I think I'm coming down with something yeah that must be it I'm sick. Lance quickly realized he was surrounded by them so he jump On one of them damn he's legs are WAIT STOP WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS as I saw Lance Fighting them fast but gracefully as he shoots down a few gladiator and they go down the hole in the ground I wonder where they go anyway. Then Lance saw me I realized I had my mouth open because my stupid brain was impressed with Lance "hey Mullet whatcha doing do you need to train because I've been meaning to improve my hand to hand combat". Ok what why does Lance want to train doesn't he hate training but then again it could give me a reason to kick his ass. " sure Lance but Allura wants all of us for a meeting lets do it later" Keith said. " hmm ok lets go Mullet last one there is food goo" Lance shoved me aside and ran I ran behind him damn this boy got legs I knew he could run but it's not fair I wanted to beat him so I tried to run faster but instead I tripped and fell on top of Lance. Lances back hit the ground and Keith was on top of him. Lances face looks red why is he red is he blushing I thought to my self. "Um Keith can you get off of me" Lance said. " oh ok sorry" "nah it's fine one time I rolled down steep hill so that was nothing I'll tell you the story later now let's go before Allura gives us a lecture" " ok yeah let's go" 

 

we went in the room where everyone was "finally your here now I have some good news we are going to look for a different version of your earth gold I'm not sure how to put it but it will help the castle be stronger against a galra attack the place where we will be going to is similar to a market place there will be many things there once we find what are looking for you may stay there and do what you want to do" well that sounds nice we all could use a small break " haha alright adventure time " said Lance. Aww Lance looks so happy about this I thought to myself " um don't we already go on adventures like every day" Pidge said. Lance looked sad for a brief second them he smiled again and said " yeah what's your point oh wait I know ITS ADVENTURE TIME" He then stood on a chair and did a superman pose I swear he has the joy of a child I couldn't help myself but I smiled at Lance I love it whenever he is happy it's adorable. "What are you smiling at" Shiro said with a smirk on his face " um nothing nothing I was thinking about hippos and how cool they are?" Why did I say that now I sound stupid. After a varga we finally reached to the place Allura told us about when we reached stepped foot on the place we split up so we can find the item faster. "Hey guys I found it Allura said we can walk around for a varga" said Shiro. "Ok sounds great" I told Shiro when I was looking around I realized there is nothing here that I know I have no idea what all of this is so I just decided to sit and people watch it was relaxing. After a few varga we had to go back I found Shiro first he was with Allura he must have said something because she was laughing pretty hard. "Oh hey Keith you ready to go I already found Pidge and Hunk they were buying something similar to a Lilo and Stich dvd so movie night tonight " "Sounds great Shiro" as I began walking away from Shiro and Allura he told me that he didn't find Lance and told me to go look for him. Ugh where is he then I found him he was flirting with an alien as if I know why he is such a flirt. As I was walking towards l heard Lance talking "Fortunes huh so who's Lancylance lucky lady". I yelled at him "Lance we don't have time for your flirting we have to go" "She's just reading my fortune". "Lance are you serious". "Just give me five minutes". "Ugh fine". I left I heard them talking I decided to hear it huh I wonder who will she be then I heard her say "I can't reveal the exact identity but you won't find him in any lady". Ok what..did she say him...huh I didn't know Lance was bi. Lance walked up to me I don't think he saw me listening to it he looked kinda upset I wonder why, does he not like being bi? "Alright Keith lets go" said Lance then we walked towards the castle Lance hasn't said a word he looks so deep in his thoughts I wonder why.


	2. ha why me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im not good with POV sorry im trying it will get better I promise

Lace POV: i have to work harder i have to be better i have to train harder i can make no mistakes. i heard Allura call the team for a meeting but i have been training for vargas i cant stop now i finally made it to level 15 while the rest of the team was on level 14. Good I'm one level higher that's good I'm good now right? i hope. I have a few bruises on me but that doesn't matter i don't mater that's what my mind tells me thats what i tell myself. Level 16 starts i start fighting them i transform my bayard into two pistol guns they're big and look white with blue streaks and each time i fire the shots they come out as a dark blue and transfer to a bright light blue. Then more training bots came and i fought them off moving around as much as i can, its not good staying in one spot when your fighting you have move around to gain the upper hand something i heard Shiro once say. Its good thing I'm naturally flexible like a gymnast because its making this kinda easy. The bots got me surrounded great...wait maybe I can jump on one them throw and throw them towards the others and shoot the rest with my arms aiming at different sides. That i did and it worked like a charm ha ha looks like Lancylance finally did something good. I turned around to see Keith hey he is good at hand to hand combat i do need improvement on that wait why is his mouth open weird? "Hey mullet whatcha doing do you need to train because I've been meaning to improve my hand to hand combat". "sure Lance but Allura wants us for a meeting lets do it later". Oh yeah i forgot that she called for everyone. Keith looks a little upset i remember when i was little and upset a friendly race sometimes cheered me up i don't want mullet head to pout. "hmm ok lets go Mullet last one there is food goo" i saw Keith smile a lilttle bit ha he looks so cute when he smiles OK FINE I LIKE LIKE KEITH HAPPY NOW. i decided to push mullet head so i can win mwahahahaha i like being a lil shit sometimes its funny i ran but i didn't really try because training took it out of me then i felt a push on my back i turned around to see what it was next thing i knew i was on the ground and Keith was on top of me oh shit he looks so hot and i have a crush on him GREAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON THE GREAT AMAZING KEITH who is way better then me in every way. I couldn't help but blush in front of Keith. ok i need him to get off of me before i get hard. " Um Keith can you get off of me" "oh sorry" Keith said. "nah it's fine one time I rolled down steep hill so that was nothing I'll tell you the story later now let's go before Allura gives us a lecture" i told him i didn't feel like hearing a lecture not today. "ok yeah lets go" Keith said

We went in the room where everyone was "finally your here now I have some good news we are going to look for a different version of your earth gold I'm not sure how to put it but it will help the castle be stronger against a galra attack the place where we will be going to is similar to a market place there will be many things there once we find what are looking for you may stay there and do what you want to do". That sounds fun i cant wait to go there in fact it sounds like an adventure i should say that "haha alright adventure time" then i saw Pidge turn to me and said "um don't we already go on adventures like every day" oh yeah we do were light years away from earth and my family is far away from me. No i shouldn't act like this it doesn't matter what i feel. Then i looked at Pidge and said " yeah what's your point oh wait I know ITS ADVENTURE TIME" I feel like i should stand on a chair so I took the nearest chair and stood on it and did a superman pose i mean come on who doesn't like a good pose. As i was getting down i heard Shiro talk to Keith quietly so no one could hear but i could he said "What are you smiling at" why did he say that with a weird smirk then i heard Keith say um nothing nothing I was thinking about hippos and how cool they are" ok hippos are cool but sharks are cooler maybe i should get Keith something that looks like a hippo while were going there since he likes them. When we were at the place i decided to look for something similar like a hippo for Keith while looking for the gold thing what allura said . I looked around for what feels like an varga this place is beautiful there are many stands and there are so many things for sale i wish i knew what they are though. Wait is that i found it. I found a something like a stuffed hippo it looks pocket size and the color is different but the body structure is very similar even though it has four ears i should get this for Keith. So I did i bought it for Keith and put it in my pocket i want to surprise him with it later. After i heard Allura say we can walk around after she found the thing i saw a fortune teller stand huh this looks cool i should try this. "Fortunes huh so who's Lancylance lucky lady" i said then Keith came and said "Lance we don't have time for your flirting we have to go". really Keith come on "She's just reading my fortune"."Lance are you serious". "Just give me five minutes". "Ugh fine". "sorry about that he can be a hot head sometimes". then i heard her say "I can't reveal the exact identity but you won't find him in any lady". What how did what how does she know I"m bisexual that's weird but she said him. I decided to leave and think about this on the castle. As i was walking back with Keith I thought to myself could be Keith wait ha Keith with me that's funny I'm sure hes not interested in me at all besides why would he like me. ha why me anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have instagram -galaxyqueen221b


	3. how lucky can they be their dead

Keith POV: 

We walked in the castle Hunk had a basket full of what looked fruits and vegetables Pidge  
had something that looked techno or whatever. Shiro, on the other hand, had something interesting he had a bag full of wired alien stuff it looked like perfume and he had flowers and a candle ? Ok  
Shiro what the fuck are you doing. “Guys you won't believe what I found look I found a Disney movie I'm going to go make dinner and movie snacks and we are all going to see this I MEAN  
ALL OF US I SEE YOU LANCE GET YOUR TINY ASS HERE” Hunk said. 

Wait why Lance sneaking away leaving he looks like he is hiding something. “Hunk my buddy my pal my amigo my brother from another mother you of all people should know my ass is not tiny it is fun size and I was going to join you I just wanted to get a drink” Lance said. “Gasp  
Hunk and Lance you should know better than to use those foul language there is a child present”  
said Pidge “ Thank you Pidge you are too young to hear that kind of words” said Shiro. “What  
me no I was talking about you're six years old you’re way too young my little boy and plus  
I’ve cursed before so I’m fine with that” Pidge said. Shiro than gave me a look of hurt, betrayal, and anger then he smiled at first I thought he was planning a revenge prank for telling Pidge his birthday is on a leap year then he looked at Lance then me. No, that fucker he wouldn’t 

“Hey, Laaaance can you wait up I’ve got something to say” Shiro said as he is running towards him no he wouldn’t dare he’s a bastard yes but he is too space dad nice to do that kind of stuff. Oh, fuck he would I know him like a brother that he is that kind of person to do that before I  
could say anything Lance said “okay Shiiiiiro” then they both left. Oh, fuck shit my life is over I'm  
dead now Jesus take the wheel I need your help. I swear I’ll get back at you Shitro for this. “ Hey  
Keith wanna feed Kaltenecker and play videogames with me while everyone is doing their own thing ” Pidge said. Pidge is a young girl I didn’t really tell anyone this but I care for her like a little sister I never had one or cared for anyone like her back on earth but I do now even though she acts like a little shit sometimes she is Pidge. “ Sure Pidge let's go race you there, ” I said I remembered  
Lance did this it made me happy. “Oh you are ON I will beat your ASS hahaha” and like that we  
were racing in the castle hallways I’m in front of Pidge I turn to see her laughing with a determined  
face to beat then I look ahead to see a turn that leads to a room where we keep the cow I decided to  
slow down and let Pidge win. Then I felt Pidge jump on my back and say“ No way fucker I know you are slowing down to let me win we are winning this together now onward my noble steed !.  
Then I grabbed Pidge's arm around my neck so she wouldn’t fall and ran faster while saying “you got it !”. 

By the time we got there we got there Pidge somehow manage to pin me down and yell “  
haha, surprise tickle fight bitch I know your weak spot hahaha” hahaha she was haha right she was so fucking right. “ Pidge hahahahaha how did you know hahaahaha please stop I give hahaha i can’t breathe” Pidge was tickling me under my arms, in the sides and my weakest spot the ribs I  
couldn’t stop laughing. Pidge was laughing more and louder than me she was definitely having more fun than me. “Okay okay I the great Pidge have decided to show you mercy,” Pidge said as she got off me. “ now come on let's go feed the cow”. “Okay Pidge,” I said. We walked towards the food to feed her. As I was feeding Kaltenecker I saw Pidge looked upset why is she upset then I  
saw she had tears in eye. “Pidge what's wrong are you ok,” I told her “I'm fine Keith it's just that what we just did me and Matt did that often back on earth before…. all this happened I just I hic miss him so much I don’t even know where he could be he…he hic could be danger for all I hic  
know I mean Matt is a tough bastard he never backs down from a fight and he wins some of them  
not all of them but he still wins some of them and-and” Pidge said then she stops talking tears run  
down her face she is crying now I went to her and she sat on my lap and puts her head in my chest  
and hugs me tightly. I hug her back and bring my head down to kiss the top of her head and I rub  
little circles on her back saying “it's okay Pidge it’s okay I’m sure Matt is okay and is safe like you  
said he’s a fighter he can win fights right” 

We stayed on the grass hugging each other in silence until Pidge broke the hug and sat next  
to me and said “you know I love you and Lance and Hunk like brothers Hunk is good pure one,  
Lance is the goofy meme loving but can beat your ass if you’re a bully one, and you're the emo  
the lone wolf who has a major soft side one” i didn’t know that. “Pidge I love you like family too like  
a sister” I told her “Thanks, Keith” “your welcome now didn’t you say you wanted to play video  
games let's go” I said as I get up “yeah let's go Keith” by the time we reached the door I saw Lance  
there “hey remember when you said you’ll teach me hand to hand combat do you wanna do it now  
?” Lance said. “Go ahead Keith I'm going to go help Hunk bye have fun,” Pidge said as she left.  
“Okay, Lance lets go train,” I told him. Why does he want train I mean i know he could use it but why did he admit it. 

We walked in silence and we got there I noticed Lance's face looked different he had red eyes and he and bags under his eyes did he even sleep before I could say anything he got into a  
fighting position he had his knees bent and hands into fist up and said: “ okay Keith now what”.  
Then I got into the same position and said: “now we try to pin teacher to the ground”. I ran towards  
Lance and Lance looked like he was aiming for my stomach so i jumped back then I threw a  
punch at his face his nice looking face with ocean color eyes. When I was thinking about his eyes he was about to punch me in the face I saw the fist coming towards me I was going to dodge it by directing his fist towards him i don't know if that was going to work but i guess I could try it. Then  
before i knew it i was pinned to the ground with Lance sitting on top of me and with his one hand he put my arms over my head and them there. Lance kicked my knees and pushed me into the ground. Lance's face was really close to me i saw his ocean colored eyes and I saw his face more closely it looks so smooth those face masks are really working not that he needs them. Lance then bumped my nose with his finger he tapped my nose and said: “boop i win”. “Congratulations now why did you want to train with me so much I mean not that I don’t like it but I thought you didn’t like training,” I asked him. “Oh umm I wanted to beat your combat levels because I’m obviously the better fighter haha”  
Lance said . Something is up I Lance isn’t telling me something and I can tell it’s bothering him why won’t he tell does he not trust me ?. “Lance if something is wrong you know you can trust me right I’m here for you I know we’re rivals and all but you can talk to me I care about you I’m here for you ok,” I told him. “Okay Keith the truth is I” Lance said before Hunk came in and said “Guys  
I made the food and the movie is in let’s go watch it and Lance, why are you on top of Keith, look  
guys if you're playing twister go to your rooms not here” Lance then jumped off of me and  
following Hunk out of the room I could hear him telling Hunk that we weren’t doing anything just  
training. But what was Lance going to say I’m not sure but I’ll ask him after the movie. I was the last one there and I saw a blanket fort with Lance, and Pidge inside and Shiro, Allura, Hunk, and  
Coran were on the couch “come in mullet head there’s room for one more” Lance told me with a  
smile on face. I got in the fort there were two big pillows holding one the sides holding the blanket  
up and inside there were three not too small not too big pillows one green for Pidge one blue for  
Lance and one red for me I was in the middle between Lance and Pidge and I could feel Shiro’s  
smirk behind me one day I swear one day I’ll get back at him but this was cute then we watched  
the movie and near the end of the movie I didn’t notice Lance fell asleep until I felt something wet  
on my arm it was Lance his head was on my shoulder and he drooling and my arm is wet with  
Lance’s drool. Lance then woke up when he head a loud part in the movie “hmm oh shit sorry  
Keith why didn’t you wake me up sorry I drooled you” he said. “No Lance it’s fine i didn’t really care besides it’s not like you can control where you fall asleep” plus you look so cute and peaceful when you sleep I didn’t say that but a part of me wanted to. “Oh ok so do you like the movie so far”, Lance said. “Yeah i liked the movie but i like Mulan more,” I told him I do like Mulan more and the crazy grandma in the movie when she said how lucky can they be their dead when the mom told her to pray to the ancestors for luck for Mulan. I wonder whats Lance’s favorite “Hey  
Lance” then Coran butted in and said “alright everyone time for bed go on getting to bed” then everyone went to bed. I guess I’ll ask next time. As i walked to my room I saw Lance sneaking out of his room i don’t know probably to get a drink or something like that. I walked to my room and picked up my blade the only thing i have from my galra mother I don’t know where she is or who she is I hope I found out soon. I lay down on the bed with only one thing on my mind what is Lance’s favorite movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so change of plans I'm making this story go deeper and adding more chapters


	4. Two people know now

Lance POV:

Maybe it's a possibility that Keith and I can be together I should tell him one day….maybe. I still have the hippo in my pocket I’ll leave it in his room as a surprise. When we walked in I saw Shiro had some romantic stuff in a bag you go Shiro go get Allura. Hunk and Pidge had something that looked computer chips and disks I also saw some wires that could be used to connect to some parts of the castle systems we can't reach. I should go and put Keith’s hippo in his room I heard Hunk say something about a movie night that sounds nice I should help him out afterwards. I heard Hunk yell at me “I MEAN ALL OF US I SEE YOU LANCE GET YOUR TINY ASS HERE”

Wait what I so do not have a tiny ass okay maybe I do but still “Hunk my buddy my pal my amigo my brother from another mother you of all people should know my ass is not tiny it's fun size and I was going to join you I was just going to get a drink” good one Lance lets keep Keith's gift a surprise. “Gasp Hunk and Lance you should know better then to use those foul language there is a child present” said Pidge “ Thank you Pidge you are too young to hear those kind of words” said Shiro. “What me no I was talking about you you’re six years old you’re way too young my little boy and plus I’ve cursed before so I’m fine with that” Pidge said. Haha I remembered when Keith told us Shiro’s birthday was on a leap year. 

I turned around to leave and I heard Shiro “Hey Laaaance can you wait up I’ve got something to say” okay why does he want and why did he say my name like that whatever. “okay Shiiiiiro” I told him. When we left the room and started I asked Shiro “ What do need to say” “what” Shiro said. Really you forgot already “ I said what do you need me for you said you go something to say” “ oh yeah I wanted to ask you a question how do you see Keith” Shiro said. What did he say how do I answer that question do I say I see Keith as a beautiful person who I want to cuddle with and hug and shower him with love because I love him so much. “Lance?” Shiro said. “Oh I umm well I see Keith as a wonderful person I mean he is the best at almost everything and and Shiro why are you looking at me like that. I noticed Shiro had a big smile on his face “Lance I know you like Keith” Shiro said “WHAT wait what how did you I mean I don’t” I couldn’t say any words how does he know I mean I thought I was hiding it pretty well. “ it's okay Lance I’m happy for you” Shiro said. Okay that's good Shiro is okay with it then i said “Shiro can you not tell Keith or anyone” “okay Lance I won’t say a word” Shiro said. “Hey Shiro so you got romantic stuff for Allura hmmmm” I told Shiro with a big grin my face they deserve to be together and I could see Allura making stuff up for Shiro to stay longer small things like when she can’t reach something or needs someone to carry something things like that, and I could see Shiro always looking out for Allura and complimenting her here and there I could also his blushing face whenever Allura did something cute neat Shiro they are so oblivious of each other. Shiro looked at me with a red face and said “How did you know” “Shiro” I told him “I’ve got a big family I always notice something like romantic crushes and whenever someone is hiding a secret I could see it, and I see that you have a crush on Allura so what’s the plan what are you going to do”. Shiro said “ I was going to cook something altean for Allura and use the stuff I bought to create a romantic atmosphere then I was going to ask her if she wants to be together”. That is so cute and thoughtful “Do you know know any altean dishes” I asked him “yeah I asked her a while ago back the planet then she started laughing because she remembered how she once stole candy when she was little, so I remembered what it was and now I’m going to look at the system and see if there are any places we can go with the stuff so I make it but don't tell Allura anything please” Shiro said. “Of course I won’t” then i remembered that Keith said he could help me with hand to hand combat “hey Shiro I gotta go talk to you later” I said while speed walking or well more like running looking for Keith.

I looked for Keith in his room and the training room he wasn’t there maybe he is in the room where the lions are he might be trying to make his bond with the black lion stronger it's been awhile since blue shut me out and red accepted me I’m happy that red accepted me but why did blue shut me was it because she realized Allura was more better of being a paladin then me and red just accepted me because it was in the heat of battle, that maybe it but still I’m going to give it my all until red finds a better person or alien for her. When I entered the den I saw all the lions lined up. I saw black, yellow, green, red then blue but no Keith I left the room thinking where could Keith be this could be a long shot but he might be with the cow we got a while back at the swap moon. I walked there and the door opened and I saw Pidge and Keith I I guess they wanted to feed Kaltenecker or something. “hey remember when you said you’ll teach me hand to hand combat do you wanna do it now ?” I said. “Go ahead Keith I'm going to go help Hunk bye have fun” Pidge said as she left. “Okay Lance lets go train” Keith said. I knew mullet head couldn’t resist a training session but I really don’t feel like training in fact i could use good long nap right now but I could go on for a little while. We got to the room and I quickly decided to get into a pose and said “okay Keith now what” I saw Keith get a similar pose like me then he said “now we try to pin eacher to the ground”. Okay sound simple enough I could pin Keith down. Keith ran towards me I could try punching his face, his face with purple eyes that shine like glitter in the light. Wait he looks distracted but why? Anyway I should take this opportunity and pin him down I kicked his knees back so he could lose his balance and I pushed him onto the ground. Heheh Keith looks so cute like this and he looks surprised I booped his nose and said “boop I win”. “Congratulations now why did you want to train with me so much I mean not that I don’t like it but I thought you didn’t like training” Keith said. Oh what should I say “Oh umm I wanted to beat your combat levels because I’m obviously the better fighter haha” I told him hopefully he got it. “Lance if something is wrong you know you can trust me right I’m here for you I know we’re rivals and all but you can talk to me I care about you I’m here for you ok”. Maybe I could talk to Keith maybe I could tell him everything and that I liked no I love him okay I can do this you can do this Lance. I said “okay Keith the truth is that I” Then hunk came in and said “Guys I made the food and the movie is in let’s go watch it and Lance why are you on top of Keith look guys if you're playing twister go to your rooms not here” . Wait what I jumped of Keith so I could tell Hunk that we were not about to make out “twister” 

“Hunk how could you say to me in front of Keith to I thought we were friends” I told Hunk. “ aww come on Lance I was joking you know you have been crushing over Keith for awhile since the garrison when will you tell him” Hunk said. Then I told him “all in good time not now” I told Hunk or well he found out about my crush on Keith back at the garrison so far only Hunk and Shiro know about my crush on Keith hopefully no one else will found out. We walked in the lounge to see that there was a pillow fort made and everything and everyone was ready well except for Keith wherever he is. “Aww why did you do this without me I'm wounded” I said dramatically while falling on Shiro and he catched me and said “Lance if your hurt I can get Keith so he can do mouth to mouth” I looked at Shiro in shock to see his smug face I'm pretty sure Shiro will always look for opportunities to ruin my life now. “Shiro why would say that don't we have the healing pod” Allura said with a face filled with curiosity. I took this moment to shove Shiro into Allura on the couch and run into the fort with Pidge I yelled “ hahaha Shiro you can get me it’s movie time now ha!”. Keith then came in and I saw him and said “come in mullet head there’s room for one more” Keith came in and we watched the movie. After while I got sleepy I guess those early training sessions are getting to me. Then I heard something loud I woke up expecting to hear that we were under attack from the galra but it turns out it was just the movie, I saw Keith looking at me but in a strange way I realized that I accidentally drooled on Keith “hmm oh shit sorry Keith why didn’t you wake me up sorry I drooled you” I really was sorry. Keith then said “No Lance it’s fine i didn’t really care beside it’s not like you can control where you fall asleep”. Ugh curse my bi brain for liking him and making me see sparkles at his face or could be the fact I just woke up and I’m still tired. “Oh ok so do you like the movie so far” I liked it but I wonder if he likes it. “Yeah i liked the movie but i like Mulan more”. Of course he likes that movie. I was going to say a why even though I already knew why then he said “Hey Lance” then Coran butted in and said “alright everyone time for bed go on get to bed”. Oh well I guess it's time to sleep. I went to my room only to be greeted by a dry mouth I should get a drink I left my room to get a drink I poured myself a cup of water and left to go back to my room and fall asleep. “Lance!” “LANCE WHY” “why did you leave us, why do you hate us” I saw my family say this all at the same time I tried speaking to them but every time I do I get farther away from them and the voices only got louder and louder. The scene then changes I’m in the castle and everyone is surrounding someone I don’t know who but when I tried to get close I was blocked by Shiro and he said “Lance you don’t need to be here you’re not a paladin anymore we found someone better than you someone more useful”. What Shiro I thought I was doing better I tried to talk but nothing came out my voice is gone. “Lance you aren’t needed anymore just leave” they all say at once except for Keith who looked at the ground not even looking at me. I woke up scared only to figure out that is was a nightmare and I’m still a paladin. I started feeling sleepy again I fell asleep only to thankfully found myself on a beach with the ocean and all I could hear is seagulls and waves crashing onto the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro knows Keith likes Lance and he knows Lance likes Keith. He ships them so much. And I saw Season 4 I’m so damaged right now and I loved it so much.   
>  I have tumblr now vrepit6sa-voltron


	5. Are you okay

Keith POV:

I see a light no is see two three lights a black, red and blue it's coming closer and i see them starting to form a shape it's the lions ‘nightmare’ what ‘help my cub’ the blue lion is saying in my head. Is she talking about Lance is he having a bad dream “how do I help him” i asked ‘think about what makes him happy’ the lion said. I thought what would he like what would Lance like I remembered he talked about a beach with Hunk so I thought of that. I imagend the waves, sand, wind, and the sound. I should talk to Lance about this. 

I woke up and started to head out to get some breakfast. When I walked in the room I found Pidge and Hunk talking together and Shiro talking to Allura and Coran was leaving the room he must eaten already. When I sat down I noticed Lance was not here I was going to say something but then Shiro said “Keith can you go get Lance”. “Sure Shiro” I said. I walked towards Lance’s room by the time I got there I knocked on the door “Lance open come on you’re missing breakfast” I said. Then the door open showing Lance in his robe “hey Keith be there in five just gotta get ready” Lance said. “Ok yeah sure” i told him. I walked back to room then said “he’s coming” then sat down and started eating food goop. I started thinking about yesterday and what Lance was going to say in the training room before Hunk came in he was going to say something important he was going to say what’s been bothering him. I should talk to him about yesterday but not here I’ll ask him when we are alone it looked like it was something he wanted to say in secret

Lance walked in when I was almost finished he looked refreshed and wide awake and full of energy. If only I could be awake with him everyday and beside him. Lance sat down then Allura said “Good morning Lance well now that everybody is accounted for today today we will encounter a galra ship and gain information prince Lotor plans and the whereabouts of Pidge’s family. So today you will spend the day training”. “Aww come on do we have to” Lance said. “Yes Lance it’s not a regular ship it's a very large ship we don’t know what's there” Shiro said. “Okay get ready to lose to Lancylance mullet head” Lance said. Again with the mullet it’s just hair why won’t he leave it and besides I won't let Lance win I’ll win. “Let's see then….Lancylance” I said

I finished eating and I put my bowl in the sink I decided to leave and I looked at Lane who looked different he was looking into his bowl but he wasn’t eating it whats up him is he not hungry i then said “Lance are you not hungry”. “No” Lance said then he just left. Whats up with him maybe I could ask Allura to do the mind melding thing and I could look into Lance’s mind and see whats up. I was about to leave when Shiro grabbed my shoulder and said “Keith you okay you look like you got a lot on your mind” should I tell Shiro about Lance no I shouldn’t and I don’t think I should tell Allura about the mind thing I shouldn’t go through Lance’s mind “yeah I’m fine just tired” I said. “Okay well let's get to the training room a few laps outa wake you up” Shiro said. We started walking to the room. Running is not my thing riding is, I love the exhilarating feeling when I’m going fast and the wind on face and hair makes me feel like I'm invisible I’m in my own place. I kinda miss my cycle back on earth I hope no one steals it. 

I went to the training room to find Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge but no Lance. Where is he why is he never a round anymore what wrong with him did I trigger something in him yesterday. “Hey Keith did you have fun with Lance yesterday” Shiro said. “What do you mean by that why did they do yesterday” Hunk asked. “Nothing we just trained we did hand to hand combat” I told him. “Sure Keith come on it’s you and me then you and Pidge” “ Shiro! Are you trying to kill me I thought I was your favorite” Pidge yelled. “Pidge of course you're my favorite but you need to train” Shiro said. “Yes Dad” Pidge said. “Hey that’s not fair parents are not supposed to chose favorites, they have to love everyone equally” Hunk said. Uhh you're all my favorite ?” Shiro said. nice save Shiro. I then summoned my Bayard ready to face Shiro and got into a fighting stance. Shiro did the same. 

 

Then “everyone get to your lions we are being attacked” Allura said. I ran to my lion the black lion since Shiro couldn’t bond with his lion along the way I saw Lance I saw blood on his hands before I could say anything the castled was hit and spinning and we both ran faster towards our lion when got out I saw a large fleet larger than we’re used to “okay Pidge use your cloaking and take the left Hunk you cover her and Lance you take the right and Allura help him I’ll take the main ship” There was explosions coming from left and right. Pidge couldn't be seen but she is taking out ships and so is Hunk. Lance and Allura are doing fair they taking out as much as they can. I pushed my lion forward to the main ship “let’s give them hell everyone” I said to everyone. “You got it” they all yelled back. I started to fire at the ship but it have a force field and its not firing back why isn't it firing back. Then I saw something it looked like a tractor beam larger than we have seen. 

“Everyone get back it’s a trap” I yelled. Everyone was hurrying back to the castle “ everyone hurry I’ll make a wormhole so we get to safety” Allura said I tried to move my lion but it won’t budge why won’t it move. I was stuck in the beam come black you can do it come on I told her. Then I felt a strong force taking me out of the beam and I was being thrown like a rag doll in the castle. I ran out of the lion to see what happened when I got out Lance ran up to me and said “hey are you okay” wait did Lance do that did he get me out but why he could’ve gotten stuck in it. “Lance was that you did you take me out of the beam” I asked. Lance replied “yes I had to you were going to get caught a black lion and it’s rider is more important than me and don't give me crap I would do it again” then Lance walked away. Lance are you okay what’s wrong. I walked towards where Lance was walking only to be stopped by Coran “Keith I need to speak you” Coran said. “Okay what is it” I said. Then Coran said “it has to do with Lance”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up with Lance 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me Talk to me on Instagram- galaxyqueen221b


	6. No one will save him

Hagger POV:

The Prince and I observe voltron and how they function, the prince has his eyes on a certain paladin for some reason I do not know why nor do I wish to know he is a disappointment to the empire he never follows in his father's footsteps as he is supposed to. I'm in the room where Zarkon my loving husband is put in he has been not well since voltron attacked him and did this to him. I brush his hair with my hand “come back to me so we can finish what we started your son is doing nothing but making a mess of things” I told him out loud. “Lady Hagger you are needed on the bridge by Prince Lotor” a galra soldier told me “very well” I told him. Prince Lotor has the power to do what he wants for now until Zarkon is well then he must leave. He will go back to where he was. 

I walked into the bridge to be greeted by Lotor “Ahhh mother how is father dearest is he doing well. I’ve been keeping an close eye on voltron and the paladin is simply captivating the paladin called Lance of course. He is wonderful is he not. The way he fights makes me want to watch him fight forever and the way he talks make me want to make him speak forever and the way he looks makes me want to mate him. I want him I need him and I know he wants no he desires me he needs me.” Lotor said. “Prince Lotor you must drop this foolishness with the obsession with the paladin you must focus on expanding the empire and destroying voltron” I told him. He must not care about this Lance but wait…...perhaps this might be good he could use this obsession to capture the paladin and we could get useful information about voltron from him even if we have to kill him. Lotor was going to say something probably idiotic I then said “Prince Lotor I apologize for what i said what if we capture Lance and he would be with you at all times is that not what you want”. “Yes thats is what I want but we must plan his capture now” Lotor said with a smile showing his fangs I knew that grin very well he was going to work very hard on this. 

“We will capture him and he will be at my side. We will attack voltron i found a scan revealing that they are in the next galaxy quadrant. We will pull him and his lion with the beam and he will be happy with me” Lotor said. I was very pleased with this. When we have arrived where Voltron was they started to attack us I was about to say attack back but Lotor said not too he just wanted to get the lion. “Give me the lion now” Lotor said. But the insolent galra soldier could not follow the simplest instructions instead he was getting the black lion instead but this will be good or was good until the red lion pushed the black lion out of the way and they left. Lotor was not pleased with soldier he told the galra soldier to come forth in the most calming way and he put up both of his hands with claws up and he pined the galra solider down and he digged them into the eyes and pushed them deeper and deeper until the eyes was in half. The galra let out a blood curling scream as if someone could save him but no one will. Lot or got up from him. “This is what will happen if you do not follow the simplest orders. Let me make this clear I desire the paladin called Lance the one who wears blue armor but pilots the red lion. I want no one else I want nothing else” Lotor said in a calm voice. “Verpit Sa” all the soldiers said. Lotor then left the room. The soldier's that Price Lotor attacked eyes the right one had half inside the socket and the other half was in pieces on Lotor’s claws and the left eye was pushed deep inside there was blood. It must be cleaned up “you there clean this filth up now” I said

I left the room and started to go towards the testing room where I will experiment on a blade who was foolish enough to let their guard down and was reported. The Prince want to have Lance how delightful I will break the young boy and he will beg for mercy he will cry for mercy. I will tell the Prince will convince him to tell me everything about Voltron and the castle and all the information that is inside his mind. I will be watching him I will be pleased to see him break like the weakling he is. I entered the room along with my druids “ hmm hello there Morsact whenever shall we do with you today” “This is surely disappointing why you are so worthless and weak that you couldn't pretend to save your life” I said. “ get away from me you hag you will fall the empire will fall and then you will be weak you will be the one feels fear who feels worthless” he said. I will fall the empire will fall impossible we are too powerful. We have a massive army and have many planets under our power. “Hahaha is that what you think traitor. You think that we will fall we will fall no instead we will grow stronger and the entire universe will be taken by the empire” I drew my face closer to his “ you will be the one that falls you as the rest of the rebel scum will perish” I then backed away and commanded the Druid to begin to drain his life force slowly and painfully. He screamed loudly the screams of the rebel filled the room as he is in pain. His body is wriggling like he's trying to get out of the chains, he is hanged by his hands on the ceiling. But he won’t leave he never will.

after a varga I then left the room and I saw Prince Lotor near a pod he looks like he is preparing to leave “and where do you think you are going you have a job to do” I told him. “I know mother but if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. I am going to fetch Lance myself I will do everything in my power to bring him back nothing will stop me he needs me and I want him we are perfect for each other” He then left he shouldn’t have left he shouldn’t have done that he has a empire to rule but it appears i must do his job he is a disgrace I do not know why I allowed him to be born but he has some good purpose to me.I must see this Lance and see why he took Prince Lotor attention away from everything. I will make him pay if he does not give us the information what we need. No one will save him I will make sure of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Hagger POV I was thinking to write this fic with Hagger Lance Keith and Lotor POV what do you think . I know it's late I've been busy sorry


	7. Not him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rises from the ground I LIVE

Lance POV:

I woke up to the sound of knocking who could that be I’m so still sleepy. “Lance open come on you’re missing breakfast” I heard Keith say. Oh I guess I should get up but I don’t feel like it but then again Keith could come in and I really don’t want that. I got up put on my robe and and went to the door “hey Keith be there in five just gotta get ready” I told him. “Ok yeah sure” Keith said. I got dressed and put on my clothes we wore when we left earth we got new clothes from the space mall but I like these more. I was about to leave when I felt something in my pocket I pulled it out and saw it was the hippo I got Keith I forgot to give it to him. I put it back in my pocket so I can give to him later. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned up growing up with a house full sisters I was their model what ever makeup or cream they had I let them try it on me first. I washed my face and I remembered the time I got an allergic reaction from my oldest sister’s face cream it turns out it was recalled for starting a lot of allergic reactions but she didn’t know. I was upset with her at first because she made my face explode but after wards it wasn’t fair she didn’t know and I cant get made at her for that. Did they have a funeral what did the garrison even say to them. No i cant keep thinking about them like this i have to keep a straight face on and push through the day

 

I left my room and started to walk to the dining hall or dining room? I don’t know but it's where we eat food. When I walked in i saw Pidge, Hunk Shiro, Allura and Keith eating breakfast I grabbed a bowl of food goo and sat down.“Good morning Lance well now that everybody is accounted for today today we will encounter a galra ship and gain information about prince Lotor plans and the whereabouts of Pidge’s family. So today you will spend the day training”. Allura said. I'm so tired of training and training I’ve already trained more than enough the past few days. “ aww come on do we have too” I said. “Yes lance its not a regular galra ship we dont know whats there” Shiro said. He does have a point with the galra and their druids who knows what could happen. I looked over to Keith who looks upset “Okay get ready to lose to Lancylance mullet head” I told him. “Let's see then….Lancylance” wait what did Keith just no he did not but did he . whatever it's all in my head 

 

I look into my food as i look back on past missions i realize that I have been targeted more than others by the galra, did the team know do they even care no no of course they know they do care I think. I hope. I should train harder if the galra for some reason is trying to kill me. But why me out all of the team why me im so not important I’m not smart like Pidge or a tech person like Hunk I don’t have leadership skills or strength like Shiro and Im not good in combat or ride the lions in a great way like Keith. He was the greatest pilot in the garrison well still is I'm sure. I guess the only reason the team kept me is too form Voltron or they can't do it themselves to leave me somewhere at a random planet. Yeah that's it why else would they want me a seventh wheel a boy from Cuba who can't do anything.

I didn’t realize I wasn’t eating until Keith said “Lance are you not hungry”. “No” i replied I’m really not hungry anymore. I then left the room to go the the hangers. I should go and talk to red and tell her about this if the galra does take me I want her to accept anyone who has good intentions for her maybe Coran can ride her he is wise and brave despite he’s goofiness ha he does have good funny stories to tell I’ll miss those.

 

I walked into hanger and I walked up to Red she was standing upright but when I stopped in front of her she came down and faced me. I looked in her eyes and said “Red look when I leave when something happens to me or even when the other team members want to ride you I want you to take off the bond between us and let them fly you trust me they are so so much better than me. Im worthless, useless, I’m sure that I’m just a placeholder for the right palladian to come along.” The lion then stood up I backed away because I dont know whats happening is she going to break our bond like i said I fell backwards hitting my hand on one of Pidge’s inventions cutting my hand. I heard the red lion speaking to me she’s saying “ MY CUB NO I WILL NEVER DO THAT YOU ARE MY CUB MY PALADIN. I WILL NEVER ALLOW THEM TO RIDE ME ONLY YOU MY CUB. I CARE FOR YOU VERY DEEPLY PLEASE DO NOT LET THESE THOUGHTS GET TO YOU PLEASE”. “Red thank you really I haven't heard that from anyone thank you but please I want you to do that” I left the room and started heading towards the training room I hope Shiro isn't upset I'm late.

 

On the way to training room “everyone get to your lions we are being attacked” Allura said. I ran to my lion and saw Keith along the way. I ran into my lion and I saw a fleet of Galra ships larger then what we're used too. “okay Pidge use your cloaking and take the left Hunk you cover her and Lance you take the right and Allura help him I’ll take the main ship”. We all went and did what Keith said ever since Shiro disappeared and came back the lion didn't really respond to him until it did but Shiro decided to let Keith lead Voltron while he helped Allura and Coran cover us and help us take out the galra at the castle. “let’s give them hell everyone” I heard Keith say. Hell where demons live and the place so cold you'll freeze and yet so hot that you would melt. I'll give them hell alright I won't let them hurt my friends. “You got it” I yelled back along with everyone else. “Everyone get back it’s a trap” Keith said. Of course it's a trap Keith it's the Galra. Everyone was hurrying back to the castle “ everyone hurry I’ll make a wormhole so we get to safety” Allura said. I was approaching the castle when I realized the black lion wasn't here.

 

I turned my lion around and saw Keith was being pulled in with a beam. No no no NOT HIM NOT HIM I quickly and forcefully drove my lion hoping that the force would take Keith out of the beam. As I saw the beam getting closer I went faster and before I knew it we were well what felt like to me getting thrown into the castle like rag dolls. I ran out of my lion towards Keith I really hope he is okay I saw him and I asked “hey are you okay” please be okay don't be influenced by Druid magic. “Lance was that you did you take me out of the beam” Keith asked. Okay he is okay but he looks really upset. I looked at the rest of the team they looked upset too why the hell are they upset they should be happy I saved Keith they should be happy I was almost captured because then they wouldn't have to deal with me. You know what fuck this “yes I had to you were going to get caught a black lion and it’s rider is more important than me and don't give me crap I would do it again” I walked away heading toward my room then I heard Coran talking to Keith about me I couldn't help myself but sneak into their conversation and listen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have not posted forgive me life decided to pin me down.  
> My tumbler is not working well please talk to me or follow me on Instagram username-galaxyqueen221b  
> You will see a link to my account there on the bio :) thank you


	8. MESSAGE FROM WRITER

Hey everyone all my readers I’m sorry that I did not post a chapter for a while I was going through a lot of things and I had a lot to. Meanwhile I had no motivation to do anything. But I’m back now and a new chapter is coming. Thank you


	9. no motavation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

I have no motivation to continue this fic. But I will post future fics Sorry guys I have no motivation and I am going through a few things now. So, in other words, this fic is done but future fics will be posted.


End file.
